


Songs Of My Family

by The_Lich_Queen



Series: tales of the unexpected [124]
Category: Undertale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Aftertale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Dreamtale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Dusttale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Errortale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Freshtale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Horrortale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Inktale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Reapertale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Multiverse, Other, Red Echo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:08:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 17,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24323320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lich_Queen/pseuds/The_Lich_Queen
Summary: Without realizing it, Error wanted a family- without realizing it, Error had a family- without realizing it, Error's family was going to grow.Throw in the prank wars with Ink and a revengeful family who will do anything for one another- and without realizing it, Error built an insane group 'bent' on multiverse domination.
Relationships: Doc/Fell, Reaper/Geno
Series: tales of the unexpected [124]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1749436
Comments: 11
Kudos: 127





	1. Chapter 1

Error the 'Destroyer of Worlds' sat in his beanie bag that was on the 'floor' was the Anti-Void, he had his arms crossed over his ribs, pouting in outrage.

When Error had been away from his home, Ink had broke in and covered the floor with piles and piles of paper of many different colours- the piles of paper were stacked up high enough to reach Error's knees.

And these were not normal papers, it was a little firmer and it was more square- Error had checked by gleefully ripping some to pieces.

It was one of many pranks that Ink pulled on him. Which was fine and good, because Error also loved pranking others. It was one of his favourite things to do. He hated that he shared the love of pranking with the artist, it was properly the only thing they had in common... of course, Ink did not know this.

Error went out of his way to made sure that no one knew him.

The ERROR was the tall, cold, dark, insane, mysterious and very handsome skeleton, after all, he had to keep to certain standards- no one could know that he loved to crochet and knitting, it could like others fear him less. Only a few know where the dolls that hanged in his space came from.

The glitch was about to send the millions of pieces of paper straight into the Void for the Gasters to deal with, or to millions of #13s for him to get screamed by his brother.

When he realized he has seen these papers before... even used these before.

During one of his visit of his friend Blueberry, not Blue that hangs out with Ink and Dream-there's a difference. Error recalls the Swap Sans he once kidnapped folding strange paper.

On taking a closer look, Error notices that, yes, this was the same kind of paper Blueberry had been folding that time when he was there and complaining about the injustice of the multiverse.

Blueberry had asked him to come early for their party, which Error's small group of 'friends' that he promised to kill last, held every hundred years and lasted one year- again the glitch was extremely careful not to let any outsiders know about this important event, it was a weak point for him since he had many enemies.

Error ended up missing that party...

In fact, he had not been going for the last five hundred years... it had been Reaper's turn to host then the last one he went to- what a nightmare that had been...

Error carefully went over it in his skull.

"*classic > blueberry > fell > sci > geno > me > fresh > reaper >" Error said out loud, his glitching voice filling the Anti-Void; those 'voices' don't count.

The glitch groans over dramatically.

It would be his turn to host soon- it would be the first time he hosted one since meeting Ink. Error met Ink five years before Reaper's party, after that he had been very busy and he almost wanted to go back to being this unknown destroyer.

Error reaches into his 'loot bag', 'monster loot', 'subspace' or 'dimensional pocket'- it had many names depending on which AU. Monsters could easily put their hands into their 'subspace' and bring out whatever it was by instinct, however nowadays, there was this strange Menu for items, they had to go through.

Error leans over from his beanie bag, bending down slightly, studying the paper with keen interest.

"*origami!" Error says, at last, remembering just what the name of this hobby was.

The glitch grins as he leans down further and makes a grabs the paper... then he realizes he still had his hand in his subspace.

Shaking his skull at himself, he sat up and takes his hand out bringing with him his phone- the one Sci or Doc as the Sci Sans of their little group was now called, had given him.

Doc had to change his name since there was already a Sci Sans much wider known than him. And that Sci Sans had many monsters from all over the multiverse coming to see him, whereas Doc only had Error and the others from their small group.

Error always gave Doc different science-related items each time he visited him; restocking supplies, getting bigger nuts and bolts, getting files on a certain subject from another Sci... which was rare, since there was only ten Sci Sans in the multiverse and only three really knew about the outside worlds, while the others only knew the theories.

Error gazes at the black and blue phone, on the top seven blue strings, came off it, at the ends tiny crochet dolls were attached, with the appears of his seven 'friends'. Taking his sockets off his handy work, the glitch unlocks it and went to his contact list- he found Fresh's name and write his 'brother' a quick message confirming if it was his turn as the host or not.

Dropping his phone into his pocket instead of his subspace, Error returns his attention to the papers.

The glitch only knew who to fold one thing; a star.

Orbits turned upwards, the sea of blue strings and trapped red SOULs greets him.

Raising a hand he slowly lifts it. The strings nearest to the 'floor' began to rise, soon the others a level up began to join. There always was a lag from the furthermost away. Error kept rising higher and higher, then he lowers it and starts this pattern again for a long time until space above became white once more- the trillions of SOULs were so far off from him that they looked like a blanket on the 'ceiling'.

Error lets out a glitchy sigh, then frowns at the paper around him.

Once more he reaches for it, planning to fold them into stars and hang them around ready for his party- then Fresh suddenly was staring at him.

Error gasps loudly leaps up slightly. Blinking he let out a static roar at his brother- the freak either comes in loud and proud or silent and violent.


	2. Ink The Stars

Error had explained to Fresh about the paper and Ink's prank. Which seemed to amused his younger brother.

It was kind of strange about what happened next.

The ERROR and virus sat on the floor and was carefully folding the paper into star shapes- silently at first, then they began to talk. The topics kept changing and looped back around, they chatted about different universes they went to and the things they did while there, that did not destroy or infect.

It turned out that it was ten years before Error had to host the party, but what this amount of paper, it might take that long to get them up.

After a few hours of this, a glitch red and white portal opens. And out walks Geno and his sons, Goth and Raven. The two young skeletons happily greet their uncles.

Geno came over and sat with his brothers, smiling gently at them. It was nice to see the glitch happy.

Soon Error was showing father and sons how to fold them into stars like Blueberry had done for him so long ago. Once the children got the hang of it and were focus hard on their task, the older skeletons began chatting.

Error complained loudly, gesturing to the paper. Geno kept pointing out how he was making use of it so not to worry... but there was just so much.

A black mist appeared and the children jump to their feet to greet their father- Reaper Sans steps out, giving the brothers a lazy grin. It seems he could not stay but was sitting for them while he was on a quick break. The children began to play together.

The death skeleton flops down next to Geno and rests his skull on the bloody ghoul's shoulder.

It was Geno's turn to complain loudly, this time telling his brothers all the wrongs Reaper had committed against him- it seemed that their older brother just liked to nag his mate, and the mate in question did not mind at all.

Reaper left after giving Geno and firm hug, then he waves to his sons goodbye.

The three brothers began chatting once more.

There was a flash of blue, which normally came from Doc's machines when travelling- Blueberry stood there posing... and kept changing his poses every few seconds as he loudly announced his arrival.

Once he stopped he glances over the sense and frowns deeply- then wiggles a finger at Error, telling him that he should have done something to the place to make it homier. Then he mentions that they should not be folding on the 'floor' and had an idea.

With that, the loud skeleton exited without anyone getting a word in.

The brothers share a look then return to their folding while laughing.

About an hour later another flash of blue light came and Blueberry stood there once again, this time with his arms in the air and above his head was a large rounded table.

Blueberry glances around, but there was nowhere to put the table down since all the floor space had piles of paper everywhere.

Geno stood and went over to Blueberry, helping him carefully placed the table down upon a stack and then started moving some of around. Geno calls to Fresh and Error to help- who stopped their work and got up to help.

Soon with a large clearing, the table was set down.

Error was a little confused. It seemed very ... low.

On pointing this out Blueberry looked pleased. It was because it was a low table and was meant to be this high. Reaching into his subspace Blueberry pulls down many cushions to sit down on.

Everyone had a different colour- Geno had red and white, Error had blue and black, Fresh had neon yellow and neon pink and Blueberry had a deeper blue and grey- the children both had black and white ones.

Soon everyone was folding the paper again, including the children.

A little while later another blue flash came and Blueberry's brother Honey strolls through. The lazy Papyrus brings out a large cooler filled with cold drinks.

Everyone stops for a drink and then Honey Papyrus points out that perhaps they should do something about the 'stars' that had piled out in an ungraceful heap.

Error carefully began pulling out strings from his sockets and each skeleton takes hold of their own piece, while still connected to Error, then begun threading their stars through. When they deemed their strings long enough, Error removes the string of his socket and sent the stars above. A few he left hanging downwards, others he spread them out.

Once all the currently 'stars' were in the 'sky' the small group stare for a moment, then began folding once more.

Another flash of light, this time white, and Classic Sans with his brother came through- The Papyrus known as Tale bounces in happily, taking his time to greet those there. Classic settles down near Geno and starts folding the paper without question... along with his own green cushion...

Tale and Blueberry began a discussion on dating, then this turned on Error, asking his odd questions about this 'Ink' they had never met and would this skeleton be coming to the party.

Error firmly tells them 'no'.

The discussing on different topics starts up again, during this Classic had opened up his subspace and bought out a barbecue grill...giving out hot dogs and cats all around! Tale declares how messy it was, but that Papyrus was prepared with cleaning wipes and handed them out to everyone.

When another pile of stars was completed, the threading process happened again.

The ERROR pauses his work and glances around at his little group of friends- he had felt something odd. The multiverse had given an odd shriek making his rattle loudly with a sudden chill.

It felt like Ink.

Almost like Ink had cried out in terror and then suddenly silenced.

No one seemed to notice.

Error frowns down at his star, wondering what that had been. It was not like Ink had dead, so all was well...

The glitch continues on his task for a little while longer.

The group rested after that, watching a few interesting universe Error and Fresh mentioned to them.

Another flash of light, red, where two pairs of skeleton brothers wander through- Fell Sans and Doc Sans, with their Papyruses, Edge and Guard. With them were Fell and Doc's two twin sons, Chemical and Reaction. The pair were the same age as Goth.

Goth quickly went over to them, bringing them to where Raven and he sat at the table, then showed them how to make the stars while the adults watched the universes.

Doc pulls out from his subspace, sofas. Lots of sofas, claiming that Fresh had messaged him to bring them. Error glares at his brother. The sofas went in the new empty space the skeletons had cleared.

Fell brings out a chocolate cake. A very large chocolate cake. Error was drooling at the sight, but he did not care, these monsters had seen him the worst state.

With everyone settled with a slice of cake by their side, along with hog dog/cat and a cold drink, they all got on the still huge task of folding the stars.

This went on for a while... and Reaper returns.

In his arms, he covered a piece of cloth that appeared to be made thick cotton. It was pure black like ink- and while there was no real light source in his Anti-Void, it seemed to a sheen with an unknown shine.

The death skeleton claims he made it from the blood of Ink. Which delighted Error; also made sense of what he felt earlier.

Reaper explained what he was going to do with it. Error liking this idea gave the skeleton the go-ahead.

All the skeletons watched the black-robed skeleton float higher and higher, going behind their 'stars' and then a sudden burst of black that blocked out the whiteness above, and the stars really could be seen against the dark backdrop.

There was clapping and cheering all around when Reaper returned, he was grinning boldly- he could see how pleased Geno was at how happy Error was. He also noticed Fresh's nod of approval. It was hard to satisfy the glitch brothers.

Then all the skeleton returned to the star-making task at the table, Reaper including this time, by the demand of his son Raven.


	3. Whispers Of Plot

  
"*damn that ink." Error growls darkly, glaring at the still many piles, "i hate him! why does he always do these things to me?! what have i ever done to him!"

"*apart from trying to kill him?" Geno asks studying his newest star, "or destroy the things he is protecting?"

"*brother! that's my job!" Error snaps with an epic pout, if he had been standing, he might have stomp his foot like he saw Blueberry do at times, "like how reaper does his job! no one complains about his job!"

"*... actually many monsters complain about reaper's job." Geno said with a sigh, he had felt his hubby tense at those words, "you just don't see it."

"*whatever! i want to get ink back but i don't know how! i will have revenge!" Error moans out, leaning against Geno's side, playing with his new star in hand.

"*why not just leave it." Reaper says looking down at his deformed star, "ya like this right?"

"*not the point." Error answers bluntly, almost sounding a lot like Geno then, "i want to make him suffer!"

"*THEN WE NEED TO DISCOVER A WEAKNESS!" Blueberry spoke up grinning boldly at the star, he quickly set it to one side and looks over at that corner of the table.

"*what about we ask one of his friends?" Classic adds to this grinning madly.

"*they'll tell ink straight away." Error replies with a frown, "blue and blueberry are a little different. his swap sans, blue, is not willing to give me a chance and attacks right away."

"*KIDNAP THIS BLUE AND FORCE HIM TO REVEAL EVERYTHING!" Edge spoke up grinning evilly, Honey who was seated next to the dark-themed Papyrus, actually growls at this.

"*blue won't reveal much. i remember he was taken by nightmare once." Error explains carefully folding his new piece, "the swap sans kept his jaws tight. ink and dream noticed almost right away that he was taken too. they come before i can even ask anything..."

"WE CAN HAVE OUR BLUEBERRY TAKE HIS PLACE WHILE YOU GATHER INFORMATION!" Tale Papyrus spoke up this time, smiling happily at being included in this important war meeting.

There was silence at his words.

"*well... that sounds like a good idea." Error said carefully, remember the last time he dares say that Tale's idea was silly, Classic liked his Blasters.

"*REALLY?!" Tale cries out in delight, he turns to his brother and smiles brightly. Classic gives him a thumbs up.

"*it doesn't have to be error." Doc says darkly, Fell next to his began to sweat, "i can take him in and question him. if ya give me a universe to use as a base."

Error snorts loudly at this, "*sure why not. i'll find ya a broken universe that's no one is using. but we have to cover our tracks."

"*we're going against the protector of the multiverse?" Fell hisses to them, "are we even sane?"

"*'sans'? yeah we're sanses." Classic told him in all seriousness, making a few skeletons groan.

"*that's why we have to go deep undercover." Doc explains with a grin, his brother Guard was shaking his skull next to him, "a broken universe. an unknown sans. or sanses if anyone wants to come. that swap won't know who we are and why we're doing it."

"has anyone asked my brother if he's alright taken this blue's role?" Honey asks suddenly, making every skeleton glance his way, then look to Blueberry, who gives them the victory sign.

"*THAT ANSWERS THAT!" Edge said with an evil smirk, "FIRST ERROR HAS TO TELL BLUEBERRY EVERYTHING HE KNOWS ABOUT THIS BLUE! BLUEBERRY HAS TO GET INTO THE ACT!"

"*they're similar. but blue is more of a warrior." Error says trying to remember every piece of the detail of Blue.

"*well. ya don't have to remember now." Classic told him calmly, "there's no time limit to ya revenge right? so take things slowly. study blue from a distance and take notes. no rush. no rush."

"I CAN NOT TELL IF YOU ARE TRYING TO BE LAZY OR NOT SANS! I MEAN CLASSIC!" Tale spoke up looking at his brother with a frown.

"IT SOUNDS LIKE A PLAN," Guard says with a sigh, he really did not want to get involved with his crazy brother's schemes, but he had heard about Error's pranks and kind of wanted to join in.

"*are we really going to do this?" Geno asks the group, looking around at them.

"*we're just gonna get infor to prank him with." Doc answers with a smile, "just harmless fun."

"kidnapping a swap sans..." Honey mumbles darkly, gazing towards Error.

"*BROTHER PLEASE!" Blueberry warns gently, then grins boldly, "I AM ACTUALLY LOOKING FORWARD TO THIS! I HAVE ALWAYS WANTED TO MEET ERROR'S OTHER FRIENDS!"

"*enemies. not friends." Error grumbles out with a pout.

Somehow the group of friends half-finished making the stars, all while plotting revenge. Error loved his false starry sky. But hated that there was still so many piles of paper everywhere.

Ink knows only a few facts about Error, one of them was that he knew the glitch hated clutter in his Anti-Void.

Error grins like mad.

He will make Ink pay dearly for this!


	4. Painting a Blueberry Blue

Error had been so surprised at how smoothly the mission went.

He stalked Blue through the multiverse, whenever the Swap Sans spotted him, he would go in for a fight, only for Error to run- thankfully he never knew it was Error, if he had, Blue would have asked Core Frisk to come and talk to him. The glitch knew he could not ask Nightmare for help, but that skeleton always asked too much in return- Nightmare also seemed to take more than he gives.

Thankfully Reaper getting that bloody cloth made from Ink's blood had weakened the artist and he was currently on bed rest by the degreed of Sci Sans. So only Dream and Blue were on duty.

The glitch found a broken Future Tale- Doc Sans loved it. Everyone came through and started the task of cleaning up. Since they were going to abandoning it later they only focused solely on the labs.

Error began bringing in other things from other broken, damaged or abandoned universes.

Soon it looked ready and everyone role played their parts. The kids loved it. They clapped at the adults 'play'.

Reaper and the children were going to be nowhere near when they take Blue. Reaper was too much of a large player in the multiverse- he has already used a stupid excuse as to why he attacked Ink. And the four young skeletons because there was no way they were going to risk their lives should Ink and Dream do show up.

Error had been coding his SOUL out, trying to make sure none of his friends could be traced back to their universe.

  
The plan was, the group fight Blue, take him away just as he calls for help. Then Error was going to take Blueberry over, play fight with him, pretend to hurt his skull wait for Dream to show up and take him to the Star Council or the Doodle Sphere.

While Doc tried to get answers from Blue, Blueberry was going to get answers from Ink in form of lost memory and try to gather the information that way- his friend had a bracelet that let him take one leap into any universe, where Error would catch him if anything went wrong.

"*will this really work?" Error groans to himself, watching Blue from the shadows- the swap had his fist shut tight, bobbling them up and down in front of him.

Error's friends came up with a name for themselves 'Red Echo' along with leather black jackets with a small red echo flower logo on the left arm and one giant logo on the back. They also painted their skulls black with one red stripe coming from each socket

.

Error glances over to the Papyruses, the ones who were going to take on Blue for the frontal attack with their brothers the Sanses, waiting in the trees.

Blue had the skills and a lot of experience on his side, he had been battling Error and others like him for many years and knew how to defend himself.

Error hears the signal.

The battle began.

The Papyruses moves out of the shadows at surprising speed. They threw attacks from all sides, Blue was swift to block each other and then countered with his own- a Sans fired a blast that made the blue dressed skeleton backtrack.

The attack was a fierce one- Blue had managed to take down most like Error knew he would; the glitch had explained how the skeleton fought, so each one was prepared to get wounded in one way or another.

However, Blue was sweating and no doubt going to call for aid from Dream or/and Ink.

Error watches as Blue summons his powers and calls out for help.

That was when the Sanses moved in, the shock of Blue's face once he realized it was a trap was funny.

Suddenly Blue was being pulled through a portal and with that all the skeletons vanish, leaving only the sign of their battle behind.

"*COME ON ERROR!" Blueberry screams out in excitement, he drags his friend's arm to the place where their friends fought and got ready to fight.

Blueberry was completely dressed in Blue's armour, differently from Blueberry's fake one. This was hand made by Error using his strings, he could make them as hard as steel and light as cotton, and was Coded to protect him Blueberry from other attacks- just like the Red Echo clothes were.

Blueberry's Blue armour also looked like it's been through a tough battle- Error too made it look like they had been fighting for a while.

Suddenly the two friends face-off, fighting for real.

It would not be long now. Error had been secretly following and learnt it took anywhere between three to ten minutes to arrive.

Error suddenly got knocked down to the ground, blinking he stares up at his friend.

"*YOU SHOULD BE PAYING ATTENTION FRIEND!" Blueberry cries out, blue bone in hand as he was about to land a killing blow to Error's ribs, right above his SOUL.

The blue bone darts towards him and was shocked to see the sharp bone break with black liquid- turning he sees Ink, with his giant brush outstretched towards them, the end dripping with black paint.

Error blinks in shock, Ink had stopped Blueberry's strong attack from that distance.

"*WHO ARE YOU MEANT TO BE?" Blueberry snaps in his best Blue tone, he places his hands on his hips like Error informs Blue did when angry and about to launch a surprise attack.

"*What's gotten into you Blue!" Ink says calmly, he was smiling brightly, he walks forward, brush still out and at the ready, "You could have killed Error there."

"*ERROR? SO THAT'S HIS NAME?" Blueberry says darkly, glancing toward Error.

"*ink! he's crazy! he's trying to kill me!" Error said loudly, quickly getting up and rushes over to Ink. Ink let this happen, not even turning his brush to him.

"*Why? What you do Error?" Ink asks tilting his skull slightly, he smiles brighten when Error goes behind the artist's back, taking hold of his arm and peers out at Blueberry-Blue.

"*nothing! i came here because i felt a flaw!" Error quickly explains, trying his evilly delighted expression when Ink was not looking, "when i came here. blue was on the ground. i went over. he woke up and began attacking me! i did nothing!"

"*Okay! I believe you Error!" Ink said now glancing over his shoulder with a bold grin. Error grips the arm tighter and Ink stepped further in front of the glitch.

"*What's happening?" Came a new voice, both artist and destroyer turn to see Dream.

"*Blue has gone crazy!" Ink announces with a smile, then nods towards the skeleton who now had summoned his Blasters and glaring at them.

"*i did nothing. i'm leaving. your teammate. your problem." Error told him as he opens a glitchy portal and darts through.

"*K. Bye!" Ink calls after him waving wildly with his free hand- Error closes the portal, now all he had to do was wait.

The ERROR turns to his brother, who was calmly sipping on tea, blood from his chin kept dripping into the cup but he continued on.

"*i'm starting to think this is a bad idea." Error admits to his elder brother now that no one was around.

The bloody glitch rose a browbone, closing his sockets he places the teacup on the table in front of him- it was that same low table, the one Blueberry brought. The Swap Sans mentioned he had gotten it from Alphys and Unydne on their trip to Japan.

Error sits down onto his knees, feeling the nice cushion that also was given him. The piles of papers were still around- there was also a heap of stars ready for Error to string up.

Opening his sockets, Geno turns to look at Error.

"*listen bro. ya want to get this ink skele back right?" Geno asks with a kind smile when Error nods that smiles widen, "then don't worry about it. we're doing this because we want to. if we think we wouldn't be able to able it. then we wouldn't have gone through with it."

"*thanks..." Error mumbles those rare words.

"*make sure ya thank everyone bro." Geno said with a laugh, he glances over to the children that were in his care, "they're having fun. why don't ya clean yourself up and join them?"

"*ok." Error said raising up, he opens a portal to another broken universe, to the skeleton brothers' home, where no one was, the Sanses and Papyruses were all in the broken Future Tale universe, getting washed and healed.


	5. Mission Complete!

It took three days to get the information Error needed.

Three days for his enemy Blue in the hands of his friends.

Three days for his friend Blueberry in the hands of his enemies.

Error's insane little group of friends were loving the role-playing they done.

All things must come to an end; Blueberry hinting that he might not be the real Blue left leaving a trail behind and went to the broken universe of Future Tale soon followed by Dream leading his Star Sanses, or Dream Team. Ink was with them.

And Error watched helplessly as his friends fought, Reaper and himself could not step in to aid them. Thankfully the 'Red Echo' managed to escape and Dream and his team saved Blue. Leaving no trace of themselves behind, not even Ink was able to follow because of Error and Fresh combined skills.

The whole group found themselves in the safety of the SAVE SCREEN all staring at one another, trying to decide if they should cheer or not- in the end, a silly cough from one of the Sanses sent them all in a laughing fit.

Once that strange moment ended they all began cleaning up, chatting away about everything they have done while fighting.

Then Blueberry steps forwards, grinning proudly at Error as he presented him with the information for his grand revenge.

Ink hated clocks.

"*does ink have chronophobia?" Error questions with a deep frown, he takes the cheap notebook and began writing down pieces of things Blueberry discovered about Ink.

"*CHRONOPHOBIA?" Blueberry says with a frown, "WHAT IS THAT PHOBIA?"

"*fear of time." Error told him, he wrote down the word and wrote clocks next to it.

"*I DO NOT THINK SO! INK MENTIONED HE HAS TROUBLE SLEEPING!" Blueberry says trying to recall everything that was said to him, "BUT ALSO HAS TROUBLE WAKING UP! HE USES THIS REALLY LOUD CLOCK TO WAKE HIMSELF! AND HATES IT! SO HAS COME TO HATE ALL CLOCKS! THE TICKING AND THE ALARM!"

"*mmm... so perhaps fill his Doodle Sphere with clocks?" Error said looking around at his friends, "like what he did to me what the papers."

"*do it while he was sleeping." Reaper spoke up with a sadistic smile, "the ticking can wake him up."

"*maybe if we can time it right." Doc joins in with a grin, "so that when he wakes up. the clocks' alarms all go off at once."

"*i didn't know ink slept." Error adds leaning back into the beanie bag he sat in, in fact, everyone had a beanie bag- all hand made by Error, "i thought he was like me."

"*FROM WHAT I GATHERED! INK RARELY SLEEPS! A BIT LIKE THE 'NORMAL' PAPYRUSES I GUESS! AND IT IS TOTALLY RANDOM TIMES!" Blueberry says bouncing slightly in his seat, Honey was next to him and kept checking to see if he was alright.

"*so now i got to find out when he sleeps." Error said with a slight frown, he quickly writes down these things, "there has to be a pattern... guess that means i'll be stalking ink for a while too..."

"*if ya need any help. lets us know." Fell tells him with a sharp grin, he had enjoyed messing with the protectors.

"*ok. thanks." Error replies with a nod.

The glitch's mind was filled with all kind of things that might work against Ink- it was hard to follow the artist, he had tried before. The only monster who would be able was Nightmare.

Nightmare and the Gloom and Doom Boys, he viewed more as workmates than friends. And he would never like his family and friends to meet with Nightmare and his gang.

"*ERROR! I SKETCH OUT INK'S HOUSE LAYOUT!" Blueberry said handing over a couple of loose papers.

"*really? wow! thanks." Error said again and took hold of the papers. He studies the rough drawing, it seemed that Ink's home was based on the skeleton's brothers, but was slightly bigger and had more rooms.

Error then began to copy the sketch into the notebook, knowing he would lose the papers.

Error glances around at his friends, everyone was having a good time in the SAVE SCREEN; he smiles, he did not realize how much he missed them all while working.


	6. Creating A Nightmare!

Nightmare's Manor was located in a universe called UnderStormTale; instead of being trapped underground the monsters had been trapped within the cone of the mountain, the seal came in form of dark storm clouds over the mount. The monsters had to live every day battling the wild ever-changing elements.

It was hard to fight against the powerful gusts of wind that hammered against his body, his scarf flew sharply in every sudden change of direction. His long black and blue jacket also got violently tugged about.

The thing was about this place, Nightmare had commissioned Error to hack the Code in order that no one could shortcut and no one fighting magic aka bones and blasters. Weapons could be used and so was pure fighting skill.

The human of this universe was trapped in a neverending nightmare in the castle, in the coffin basement- their eyes pour black tears, their mouth open in a silent scream and their body twitching.

Error marches through the heavy rain that roars alongside the howling of the mighty wind- through the waterfall of rain, he sees the dim lights of the manor and hurries along the path. The ERROR grumbles under his magic, it was him that mentioned this universe to Nightmare when he came to Error asking for help in finding a new home.

It was an unknown universe, so there were no copies. And it was cold, dark and gloomy- perfect for a nightmare.

Error climbed the stairs that lead to the front doors, there was an arched area that shielded him from the terrible weather.

Red sockets glance towards the dark oak double doors, with iron door hinges and locks- it looked like something out of a horror movie, more so with the glowing lanterns that float either side of the door, that bobbed up and down. These lanterns were not native to this universe.

Moving forward Error put both hands on both doors and pushes, the doors easily open for him. Of course, not a normal monster could open them, since they weight half a ton. Slipping through the gap he made, Error lets the doors slam shut behind him, announcing his presence to those within.

Error felt no fear- he if did then he would not have been able to move. There seemed to be a thick pressure around him. No doubt it was Nightmare tasting to see who it was.

Walking forward the glitch began making his way through the main lobby area, towards the office that Nightmare was normally found in. Error glares at the dust everywhere, as well as the trails of blood and other muck on the floor.

It was a strange Nightmare loved things neat and tidy, so how did the Gloom and Doom Boys always make it messy so quickly, without their leader killing them?

Not bothering wasting time thinking over this matter he continues on. Halfway down a corridor, he felt like he was being watched. Error already knew who it was; Killer Sans.

Choosing to pay no attention to this Sans, he went on seemingly uncaringly.

Error comes to Nightmare's office door, he did not just go on in, he had some respect for the oozy black skeleton. So he knocked loudly.

It opened wide to reveal Killer Sans...

The black tear-stained skeleton grins at him, then walk out of the door, nodding for Error to enter. And in he went. The door shut behind him with a slow cracking sound.

**"*what brings you to my domain**? **"** Nightmare questions darkly from behind the desk, his single eye narrowed at him.

"*can't i come for a visit without a reason?" Error asks in return, grinning at the frown that appears.

**"*no. we only seek each other when we are of need."** Nightmare says darkly, he gazes at Error, looking ready to strike, of course, he would not. Both were powerful monsters if they fought they could alert Ink and Dream to where they were.

"*ok. i do need something." Error admits with a smirk, no point in dancing around the subject, "i want to stalk ink for a while. but only ya can do that unnoticed. can i have a nightmare?"

Nightmare stares at him intently for a few seconds, then sighs.

**"*i can. in return i want another universe to prepare a battle on."** Nightmare said to him slowly, almost like he was choosing his words carefully. Which was a safe bet when dealing with Error, one day he could be your best friend, the next your worst enemy.

"*a battle?" Error says frowning at this, "who are ya fighting against? not dream and his team."

**"*no. a group of monsters who have familiar goals as me appeared. calling themselves 'multi pack'."** Nightmare explains with a snarl, his muck seemed to fall faster on his body when he became angry, **"i want to crush them before they become to big to deal with. remember what happened with the 'para' group?"**

"*those monsters who tried to take of that star council thing dream set up?" Error answers, remembering it with a snort, "that was kind of funny. the way they completely underestimated dream. he may act like a complete fairy. but he is strong."

**"*indeed."** Nightmare says with a purr, almost proud of his brother for being able to get such high praise from the destroyer.

"*as the multiverse goes on. and more universes are created. the more these morons are gotta crawl out and think themselves something great." Error said with a low growl, remembering some OP characters rushing at him thinking that could beat him, what they did not realize was that plot armour only worked within their own universe.

**"*yes."** Nightmare agrees with a nod, seemingly thinking deeply on something else- he must have come to a conclusion because he stood from his chair and walks around to meet with Error, he came to a stop in front of the glitch.

The keeper of negatively pulls out his own SOUL a great risk for someone like him to do in front of someone just as powerful as himself- the black apple-shaped SOUL floats in one hand.

It was also a sign of trust from Nightmare.

**"*give me your soul error."** Nightmare requests suddenly, causing the ERROR to frown- the last time the dark skeleton had given him a nightmare, he spent it through his mind by touching his skull slightly.

Error studies Nightmare, wondering what the mucky creature was up to. But he really _really_ , wanted his revenge against Ink so allowed his broken SOUL to appear. This would be the first time he had ever shown it in front of the negative monster.

A sign of trust from Error.

Error's SOUL did not have a container, it was only essence there was a piece missing like it was sliced out.

This was because Error was the second Geno- the first, his older brother, had only a fraction of a SOUL, with both container and essence. The result of DETERMINATION and over five hundred RESETs of genocide.

After Error went through over two thousand RESETs genocide. And only gained the essence from his own DETERMINATION- the glitches themselves, became his container and even if he died, he always returned to the Anti-Void. Best part, whoever killed him never got any EXP for their troubles.

Of course, when Error had become Geno v.2, the After Sans left behind had no essence in his container. And died. Again and again, until a small piece grew back. Enough for that After Sans to move around and complete his course.

Fresh was the third Geno of Aftertale or Geno v.3- he had been weaker than Geno and Geno v.2 and only after two hundred RESETs and with DETERMINATION, he fell. Only a piece, a tiny piece from the tip of the SOUL broke off, forming Geno v.3... who had no essence. And no memory.

It was only because of Geno v.2 that Geno v.3 remained alive.

Nightmare stares in wonder at the SOUL, no doubt the first time he had seen a SOUL of this kind. It was pure white with blue strings lightly wrapped around it, seemingly breaking and healing at with each second over and over.

**"*interesting."** Nightmare comments, looking like he had gone into deep thought- he glances at his own SOUL than back at Error's, **"this might hurt a bit."** He took a step forward and the ERROR growls and takes a step back.

"*i asked for a nightmare to stalk ink." Error reminded him with a snarl, "ya didn't do it like this last time. so why ya need my soul?"

Nightmare smirks, continuing to hold out his hand, **"*this should last a little longer. only dream should be able to feel you."**

"*i'll keep that in mind." Error snaps holding back his SOUL- the ERROR growls when Nightmare reaches for his SOUL but allows his ally to take it away from where it hovers over his ribs.

Nightmare held the apple-shaped SOUL in his left hand and with his right, took hold of Error's glitching broken SOUL. Without warning, Nightmare slams his SOUL into Error's SOUL, the ERROR grunts at the sudden discomfort but does not pull away. Nightmare too, looked like he was in pain.

The pair appear to double over, but noticing this they managed to overcome the pain and stood tall- they stared into each other sockets for a moment, before turning their attention to the linked SOULs.

Error watches as his SOUL slowly began turning from white to black- thankfully, it pauses so that only half of his SOUL was black.

**"*heh. i should have known that you would be the only monster to be able to take me."** Nightmare said gleefully, his grin became eviler. Closing his orbit, he slowly rips his SOUL off Error's SOUL and hands it back.

Both Error and Nightmare felt a flash of intent pain, and display this by screaming out... the pair looked at each other, silently promising never to reveal that they had screamed to anyone.

"*what's that meant to mean?" Error asks darkly getting back on track, he felt a little bit dizzy but other than that completely fine, so he replaces his SOUL when Nightmare hands it back and frowns when he felt an odd tugging when it returned.

**"*lately i been gathering 'powerful' skeletons. and i have been trying this on so-called powerful skeletons."** Nightmare explains with that same grin, looking far too pleased with himself, **"from sanses, papyruses and gasters. all dusted when i tried to join them."**

"*ok. so why?" Error questions his glitches tone becoming, even more, darker, "so ya try something on me that might have dusted me?"

**"*no reason. it has something to do with my idiot of a brother."** Nightmare said looking away from Error, continuing to grin; and Error rolls his eyelights, it was always something to do with his brother, **"i knew you would survive. so. you wanted a nightmare?"**

"*wait? that wasn't the nightmare?" Error asks feeling very confused suddenly.

**"*no. that was a future plan."** Nightmare said sounding pleased, he was almost purring again- moving forward he reaches a finger to Error's frontal bone and it lit up in purple light, **"there. you now have an illusion. monsters will know you are there. but at the same time. will not."**

Error nods. He had used this power of nightmare before when helping the mucky freak.

"*thanks. i'll get that universe ready then." Error said turning to leave, then halts when he spots Nightmare holding up a hand for him to wait, "what?"

**"*don't worry about that now. you have repaid me already by surviving that."** Nightmare told him with that same evil grin, **"be careful. try not to die."**

"*i die hard." Error says to him with a sweet smile, "see ya."


	7. Stalk the SOULless Wonder

Nightmare had been right- the nightmare he had given him was stronger than before. Error stood with his arms across over his ribs, watching Ink go about his day without even glancing his way.

The last time he had stalked Ink for a prank he had kept staring, frowning but could not figure out what was wrong- Error realized later that dealing with Nightmare and asking for a nightmare should only be for high-end pranks and no one but he should do it. That's why he never got a nightmare when stalking Blue. Nightmare trades always was a great risk.

Error wrote in his little notebook things that stood out to him. But other than chronophobia, there was not much he did not already. The glitch writes down athazagoraphobia and leukophobia, he knew Ink have these phobias. ... he was not sure in what way he could use them against him since Ink used his own fears against Error, which was not fun.

What he was hoping for with this stalking was for Ink to return to the Doodle Sphere, which time he went back to his home, Error would hack trying to discover the gateway access code. So far he had the coordinates to the Doodle Sphere but no gateway numbers.

If Error did not find a way into the place where Ink slept, then there was no point with the clock plan.

Error's mind went back to his friends, they kept coming around more and more- and they had the means now before they had to wait until their machine charged up once every hundred years but with time, their machines had been upgraded and were able to move more freely than before.

This worried Error.

Them being his friends could be hunted for that reason alone. Then there were the 'bad' monsters that wandered around the multiverse looking for trouble. His friends kept saying to trust them... and he did, but he knew that it was everyone else that could not be trusted.

Error blinks, he sees Ink moves the brush upwards and then bring it down in a fast motion.

The glitch reaches out with his strings he already had out waiting, reading the gateway code, he sees Ink was heading for another universe. Not the Doodle Sphere.

He quickly follows through in his own glitch portal; as he was about to close the portal, he saw yet another pencil laying on the ground... that was a bad habit of Ink's part. He kept setting them beside himself and forgetting about them as he left.

Using one of his strings, Error grabs the pencils and pulls it towards him. He places it into his subspace and closed the portal.

Error studies his surroundings; not a fledgeling universe either.

It looked like Ink was here to play... again.

Something new that Error learnt about the artist. Ink liked to play more pranks than he first realized. The ERROR knew that he liked them, mostly the ones done of Error, but not this much.

For some reason he made him feel a little down. While the pranks were nothing like the ones performed on Error, it made him come to terms that he was nothing special. Just another monster to play with.

Error following the skipping skeleton... who was heading towards New Town of this world. Coming to the first building Ink takes a powerful leap and lands on the rooftop with ease.

Error did the same.

Ink sat down cross-legged on the edge, carefully taking out one vial at a time and drinking a small bit from it. The colour of each one seemed to burn in his sockets for a moment, before switching to other colours.

Once Ink had finished he closes his sockets and let out a deep sigh.

Error saw that the other was not going anywhere soon, so sat down next to him.

Once upon a time Error thought that the protector of the multiverse had been in love with him. Perhaps due to him being so vain; Error had not minded. In fact, he grew to like the idea of someone being in love with him, even if it was Ink, who he hated more than anyone at the time.

Error did not hate Ink now.

It was more like indifference.

However, he did like to return those pranks.

Thankfully Error had never voiced his reasoning of Ink being in love with him- he would have no doubt have been laughed at.

Error only discovered this while he was pretending to unconscious after a hard battle. He had been wrapped completely in a sticky paint puddle and could not move. Ink and Dream were healing their wounds close to him.

Or rather, Ink had been leaning against Error like he was a sofa.

Dream had asked the questions: Was Ink in love with Error?

There was a long pause. And of course, Ink laughs out loud. And reject the idea, saying that he just wanted to b friends with the glitch and nothing more.

Error was so glad that Dream could not read Error's emotions all the time- they seemed glitch so much that it confused the golden skeleton, to the point of feeling sick. Nightmare loved that he could not read Error's emotions all the time- claims it was refreshing.

Error was sure that Dream could have felt the shock coming from Error.

So, Error looked at Ink a little differently after that; not as a lovesick fool wanting his attention. But a moron who wanted to be friends with anyone and everyone in the multiverse.

He was sure the only reason Ink kept coming back was one, because Error destroys and two, he had not gained Error's friendship. Once Error takes up that offer, Ink would no doubt vanish since he had won what he had set out to do.

Error had seen the same with Cross but never connected the dots until not long ago.

Cross had a been lost and confused and Ink came along. He taught Cross to draw and when the whole deal with Nightmare kicked off, Ink was determined to get Cross back with all his might. And once Cross had returned to his side, he sort of just left him to Dream. Playtime over. No longer any interest there.

Error was sure that the only reason Ink helped out with Dream and Blue, making their third member and did not take up first or second in command, was because it was interesting too. Once it stopped and becomes boring, Ink would no doubt drop out.

Error was already seeing signs of this.

Ink was showing up later and later to Nightmare's raids.

Error pauses his knitting... when he had taken this out he did not know, he glances over to Ink and sees him sketching in a book.

Error's thoughts went over to what Nightmare had said; he was forming a plan for something Dream had done. Ink had been hovering close to Dream over the past few months. Even giving the keeper a new universe for his dumb council thing.

Normally Dream would just take the Star Sanses and his teams to his home and hold a small meeting there. With this new universe had a lot of monsters going in and out of it over the last two or three years. Mostly the ones Error had made homeless and others that become homeless without his help.

The universe was well coded, meaning that like Nightmare, Dream had someone like Error on his side, who knew and understood who to write codes or world edit.

The Star Council was on its way to becoming a real and official thing with Ink's backing, a place where many in the multiverse would travel to. Ink's word had sort have become law over the past hundred years- this was most likely due to him wanting to be friends with all and his title as the protector.

Most do not realize, that Ink is not the 'good guy' in their stories. It was also something Error had failed to notice until not long ago.

Ink was neutral. And the things he did or said were for his own amusement.

Error really should have not been surprised by this. This creature was a SOULless being. Like Floweyes, he could not feel. He could not care unless he had those vials. At least that was how Error now saw it. 

And it was only over the last couple of weeks of stalking Ink that he discovered just where those vials came from. Error had not seen it but overheard Ink mumbling himself or that stupid brush of his, about colours going the Doodle Sphere.

Error worked out through the broken speech what the artist meant.

So, now he understood why Ink protected the multiverse- it was the very thing that allowed him to 'feel'. In a way, it acted like Ink's SOUL.

Ink grins boldly, setting his pencils down behind him as he stares at his drawing on the page. Then stood up and looks around, he then leaps off onto another rooftop and starts running.

Error puts away his needles, grabs the pencils that were left behind yet again, and takes off after the artist, able to keep pace with the other no problem.


	8. Two Rays of Light

Error had been following Ink for a while now, he had grown used to being around him. And for some odd reason, the nightmare was still on him. Normally he would have needed to return to Nightmare by now and make another deal.

During this time he had to check in with his family- which did not make sense. He had been working for hundreds of years without needing to do this, so why did they want... Error recalls. Their multiverse was changing, other players were joining the ranks of nither a 'destroyer' or 'protector'.

Error was worried about their safety, so it only made sense that they worried about his.

Some day a new destroyer was going to raise up and take over Error. No doubt stealing his attention from Ink.

Error halts in his tracks, Ink was walking a little way ahead humming a nameless tune.

When that destroyer comes what would Error do? He liked his job and did not want to hand it over to just anyone.

Glancing up at Ink, he sees the artist had stopped walking too. The glitch moves to catch up, just in time because Ink began to move once more. They were walking through a grand forest, with giant trees with roots peeking through the ground that was the same size as a house.

Soon the pair came into a clearing, where the dark green grass was as tall as Error. Together they start making their way through- they found themselves in another clearing, this was with normal size grass a lighter colour than the one they passed.

The universe was aglow with bright rays of sunlight. It felt good against his bones, closing his sockets he tilts his chin up, drinking in the warmth.

He hears movement from Ink, but he pays no attention to him.

After a while he blinks and glances around; he finds Ink laying back on the green, his sockets closed sunbathing under the light of day, enjoying it much as he had done.

It was kind of nice seeing him like this, even when Error watched Ink with no one alone, the artist still chatted happily to himself... or the brush, who's named he now remembered, but he chooses not to think of it with a name.

Silent Ink was the best kind of Ink... perhaps Error could danger his vocal magic cords like time their fought, or break his jaw.

Seeing that Ink was going nowhere he sat down beside him and just stares at the world around him. It was a green area with short grass, even as far away from them, he could still see the tops of the tall trees they were surrounded by, and Error could smell the foliage all around them.

In this universe, it was the forest acting as a barrier for the monsters.

And...

It was really nice.

These last couple of months had been very peaceful...

And at moments he almost wished to let the artist know he was there with him; to be able to join in some game or other activity with him. Or merely just to talk to Ink, like he seen others do.

Error had to admit, he almost wanted that friendship offer during these moments- he understood the second he would, Ink would lose all interest in him.

Glancing down he notices Ink's hand beside his own, gently touching. Even if Ink should feel him, the nightmare would be able to let him think otherwise.

Error lays back alongside Ink, staring up at the lovely blue sky. The feel of Ink's magic seemed to be to come off of him in waves, washing over the ERROR's form.

The hot sun really felt so good against his bones, the artist's magic felt cool.

Blinking, the glitch realizes he had taken a nap. A rare event! He never even sleeps! He must have just closed his sockets for a moment.

Turning he sees Ink no longer facing the sun, but had his skull in Error's direction; which startled his SOUL out of him- however, he calms where he sees the artist still had his orbits shut.

A flash of golden light caused the glitch to twitch.

Dream stood there, sockets slowly widening by the second.

Error sat up quickly; he was about to open a portal below himself when he realizes that Dream was looking everywhere but him. In other words, he felt Error but could not see him nor pinpoint him.

Laugher escapes Error's jaws and he saw Dream jerks slightly- the keeper of dreams hurries over to Ink, going to his knees but still looking around them, he shook the artist's shoulder.

"*Hiya Dream!" Ink greets loudly and cheerfully, he had been awake the whole time.

"*Ink I can feel my brother!" Dream hisses to him, sockets still searching for the nightmare, "Nightmare is here! And he is very near!"

Ink jumps to his feet and Dream rose up, both began carefully scanning the area. They did this for a full ten minutes.

"*...Dream, if this is Nightmare, wouldn't he have attacked by now?" Ink questions relaxing greatly, which made Error raise a brow.

"*I know. It is strange. Why are you looking at me like that?" Dream asks suddenly, lowering his weapon he had taken out at some point, "I know what I feel!"

"*What was it that Sci said?" Ink says with a humming noise, he takes hold of the end of his scarf and read through it, "That your magic meant to be 'out of whack'!"  
  
"*Ink! I know what I feel!" Dream cries out again, "This is Nightmare! Or some part of his magic!"

Error grins, enjoying making the damn daydreamer look crazy.

Then he let out a little giggle, causing Dream to gaze all around quickly.

"*Did you hear that?" Dream hisses to Ink, who merely stood there while the golden skeleton knees down, waiting for some kind of attack.

Error giggles a little louder.

"*There it was again!" Dream hisses, looking wildly around.

"*I think you should go home and rest." Ink told him dully, no longer amused by Dream's performance.

"*Ink! I am telling you! Nightmare is here! Please believe me!" Dream says a little louder now, looking a bit lost.

"*Dream, you're about to brew two little soulings," Ink said in a bored tone, making Error gasp in shock at the news, "that's making your magic 'out of whack'. Go home and rest!"

"*Come with me." Dream told him firmly, grabbing the artist's arm, "You can not stay here!"

"*Okay... Mmm... Let's go to the Doodle Sphere for the day!" Ink answers his voice becoming more emotionless with which passing moment.

Error leaps to his feet, strings at the ready- he wanted to get that gateway code!

Both Ink and Dream open their own portals- Ink a messy paint-filled one. And Dream a golden ray of light.

Error grins boldly at the two different sources his strings touches.

Then they were gone. Error glances down at the windows that had opened up before his sockets. And grins insanely- it seems Dream's portal were weaker than Ink's and he had just gotten half the code.

Then he remembers something important. Dream was brewing soulings. The ERROR wonders if Nightmare knew.


	9. A Wish Upon A Nightmare

"*so ya knew." Error said from the single red sofa that was set aside for him whenever he came to the manor- he was a little disappointed that he could not give his ally the news.

On three-seater dark green sofa Horror and his brother Scream, sat and was munching some popcorn while watching Dust play a strange game of tag with Killer- they had it hit each other with axes, which nither was used to handling.

  
Red Rum sat near his copy smaller Cherry, who cuddle next to Blood Orange on yet another three-seater sofa, this one blue.

  
The Swap Fell Sans Rotten huffs darkly, he was seated in a fancy wooden chair, drinking some fine red wine while his brother Mould sat down beside him on the floor, looking the picture of laziness but Error knew he was watching everyone's every move.  
Sitting on cushions by the fireplace, Yan Blue was happily talking to Dere Honey, who nods smiling gently at him.

Professor the mad Sci Sans, was also seated on the dark green sofa, he was listening in with what his 'King' and 'Queen' were discussing.

Nightmare sat in another single sofa, opposite Error.

 **"*i found out through Cross."** Nightmare explains, turning the pages of his book, he used yellow rubber gloves to keep from ruining it.

"*wait." Error said with a frown, "didn't cross change sides?"

 **"*yes. that traitor did."** Nightmare snarls darkly, slamming the book shut and causing everyone to look his way before they continued on whatever they were doing.

"*ink said two soulings. so twins." Error comments dryly, thinking at how mad Nightmare must have been when he first learned of this... he was kind of glad he had not been around for that.

 **"*twins?"** Nightmare said in surprise, he glances over to Professor, the dark Sci Sans raises a brow, **"i did not know that."**

"*it normal for a skeleton to have more than one. anyway. who's the father?" Error asks the lord of nightmares.

 **"*ink."** Nightmare spat out the name, glaring hard.

Error blinks, tilting his skull slightly,'*ink... why? what does gain from this? and how?' The glitch then looks to Professor for questions and answers.

"*i wouldn't have thought ink could breed. with him having no soul." Error said to Professor, even Nightmare stops mumbling darkly and looks at the insane Sci Sans for answers.

"*i doubt he could brew." Professor answers thoughtfully, "normally skeletons breed by souls. however. as many years went by. we changed. able to breed using our magic code alone. this happened when monsters became trapped in their underground prison. and had to seek out mates other than fellow skeletons. life found a way."

"*and ink can do this? with his magic alone. and having no soul?" Error questions more to himself than to the pair that was listening, "magic is all about intent. so ink wanted to have offspring with dreamer?"

 **"*not."** Nightmare answers darkly, **"it seems the pair got themselves caught in that swaplustfelldancetale universe."**

"*didn't i destroy that?" Error said with a frown.

"*the lust injection was designed with the need to breed." Professor spoke up, smiling at the pair, "they got caught by the locals while trying to save it from falling completely into ruin. and had a wild night."

Error and Nightmare snort loudly at the same time at this.

"*so did they save it?" Error asks looking between Nightmare and Professor, "i'm guessing this happened right after i left it the au. i didn't want to stay there longer than necessary."

 **"*its gone. after they got hit with lust injection. they ran. the locals was after them."** Nightmare informs him, he was glaring at the book on his lap like it had done a crime against him.

"*and so soulings." Error said with a sigh, "like we need another ink running around..."

 **"*or another dream."** Nightmare said with a sigh that rivals Error's.

"*maybe we should take on error's soul. see how the seed ya planted is getting on." Professor offers with a smile.

"*planted what? seed?" Error asks in complete and utter confusion, looking from one to the other.

 **"*error mentioned magic is about intent. then he would want to have wanted an offspring for it to work. right?"** Nightmare says after a moment, frowning deeply, **"i had forgotten about that."**

"*the fact that ya magic is still working on our queen all this time. means that there might be a chance my king." Professor says with a bold wicked smile. Error growls, he hated them always calling him 'queen' it started as a joke from Dust and after it caught on with the others, the newcomers did not know the joke and respected Error as a queen.

Nightmare stares at Error.

 **"*well may as well check."** Nightmare said with a sigh, he nods his skull towards the Professor, **"error. can you go with the professor and get your soul tested."**

Error stares at Nightmare...

Then it clicked.

Error roars in outrage, sending a wave of redbones and blue strings, every monster in the room was forced to duck-

 **"*you fool!"** Nightmare hisses in a hurried voice, **"if you use your full strength. you will let dream know we are here!"**

But the glitch did not seem to hear; Error continues on, destroying most of the room. In the end, everyone managed to escape and let the glitch stampede through the rest of the manor.

'*i'm going to have-" Error began to think but crashes almost right away from the sheer shock.

REBOOT

Error blinks... he was completely confused as to why he was laying in Nightmare's bed- he had only been in this room twice, but there was no other grand bed like this in the manor, so he knew who it belonged to right away.

"*what happened?" Error questions the air, he sat up and glances around, he was alone.

Then he remembers- quickly he tries to summon his SOUL only for it not to come out. Only SOULs that have soulings growing refused to exit.

The glitch lifts his red jumper up and felt the underside of his ribs- skeletons that knew to 'brew' there had to be thin hair-like bones called 'fossils' forming. These fossils would grow longer and start to spin downwards, twisting around like a small tornado; then fossils would grow from the spine and then the pelvis where one giant cocoon would overtake the skeleton's inside.

Error had witnessed this before- he had been by Geno's side when his brother brewed both Goth and Raven. His brother needed extra magic to keep the little glitches alive and Error had more than enough to keep them all alive.

When skeleton finishes 'brewing', these 'baby bones' were called 'shins'. To a human, since most things needed to compared to humans nowadays, the shins would come out looking about the size of three years olds, they would learn to walk within the first couple of days.

The shins would remain this size for eight years, when their bones would break and liquid bone would pour out and cover they smaller bones- this was called 'blasting'.

The shins would become children or 'skullies', and be the size of human children that was around ten years of age.

The skully would remain like this for six years before blasting off again. Then they would be the period the humans called teenagers, but skeletons called them 'lesser skeletons'. It would be four years before their final blasting, where they reached 'adult' or 'skeleton'.

Currently Goth was a skully, while Raven was still a shin. And Fell and Doc's sons were both skullies. It was common for skeletons to have more than one shin- however, the numbers had dropped greatly since being trapped in the underground, the number used to be two-nine shins, however, it was two-three.

Geno only had one at a time because of how his SOUL was. For some reason, Goth could not take magic from Geno nor Reaper but somehow was fine with Error. So all during Geno brewing Error kept close to his brother's side, even when the shin was finished brewing, he still needed the ERROR. Raven could not take from Geno too, but could from Reaper, so Error was not needed, yet still helped out.

Error felt his underside of his ribs... there were no fossils there yet. He must have been carrying them for months while following Ink around.

The glitch froze. He had soulings. And he was about to brew.

This was the time to choose. His magic could kill off the soulings should it felt this a mistake or it will continue on brewing.

'*do i want offspring?' Error wonders to himself, his mind went back to that little get together with his friends, he remembers playing happily with his nephews.

Before that question was answered the door spun open and Nightmare strolls in, he sees the ERROR glaring at him.

 **"*in return for that nightmare to stalk ink right."** Nightmare explains himself with a smirk, **"i needed a strong skeleton who would not die. and continue to brew a true nightmare."**

For a moment the ERROR wondered if he could get away with killing the mucky moron. Then recalls that Dream Tale has no RESETs and he would end a good ally...

Error snorts loudly and stood up off the bed, "*i'm leaving."

 **"*you will keep them alive."** Nightmare demands, then he allows access to portals just caught Error by surprise, but he was grateful that he did not have to walk through that high wind again.

"*yeah. i don't mind. but i'm keeping them." Error snarls out darkly, he opens a glitchy portal large enough for him to walk through and glances at Nightmare, "are ya gonna be part of their lives. or are ya just trying to copy dream?"

 **"*i do not copy dream!"** Nightmare hisses to the ERROR angrily, then settles down, **"i don't mind taking them. i was planning on dumping them on red rum's toriel ruin. if you did not want them."**

"*ruin? oh yeah. he brought her here..." Error said with a smile, he liked any toriel really, he then shrugs uncaringly, "no. i'll raise them. give me another hobby."

Nightmare rolls his viable eye, but he seemed pleased.

The last thing Error thinks as he closes the portal was, '*how am i gonna explain this to my brothers?'


	10. Melting Point

Fresh was silent.

That was never a good thing.

Geno looked ready to kill.

That was never a good thing.

Reaper was ready to kill...

Normally that would be a good thing, since it meant death was not being lazy, however now it was outright scary.

Error remember Geno saying that Reaper had come to love Error as a brother or something, but he never really believe that, until now.

Error slowly drank his tea.

He was only here to give his report of his revenge against Ink for that paper prank he pulled on him. But his family needed to know that there was another family member or members, entering their lives soon. Since his SOUL was like Geno's, he may only have one at a time.

Error blinks and stares down at his teacup.

It was strange how life worked out- one-moment plotting revenge by clocks when suddenly brewing a souling or two. And he did not even get to do the 'deed' that Reaper liked to talk about so much... on second thought Error was sure he was not missing out- he really did not want to be touched.

"*on the bright side. i have the gateway code." Error told them, placing the fine bone china teacup down, "i think i'll start getting clocks together now... and will be going with the plan. so gonna ask doc to stare make something to view ink through. so just as he wakes up by the ticking clocks. i'll set the alarms off."

Error grins at the plan.

"*broski." Fresh says darkly, then that easy smile appears, "my main dude. hate to be a buzz kill with ya rad plot and all. but ya need to go to doc's crib for more than that lit' old plan of yours. get ya soul checked out. ya down with that?"

"*what? oh sure. i can do that too..." Error says with a nod, he pushes away from the table and stands, "going now."

"*want me to come?" Geno asks quickly, looking the same as when he held Goth in his arms for the first time, fearful but trying to hide it.

"*naw. i'm good." Error told him opening a glitchy portal to Doc's home universe, "i might need help with my party. since another what... nine years now?"

"*don't worry. we'll help with whatever ya need." Reaper answers with a tight smile, his black wings were out for some reason.

"*ok. thanks." Error wanders through the glitchy portal and closes it behind him, "mmm? perhaps i should have told them not to mess with nightmare."

"*why is that?" Came Doc's voice from one side of the room, glancing over Error sees the Sci Sans bent over a desk writing something down.

"*hi doc." Error said grinning boldly, he goes over and sat in the seat in front of the desk, "nightmare bonded with me and seeded soulings in me against my will. or knowledge. i think i'm about to brew. and i think my brothers are gonna cause him trouble."

Doc had stopped writing, he was now looking up and over his glasses. Suddenly his phone rang and he picks it up without looking and held it up to listen to the caller.

"*hi geno. yeah he's here. yeah. about to check him now. no. yes. yes. no. no. yes. ok. sure. no. yes. no. no. yes. not a good idea. sure. yes. no. yes. no... ok. see ya." Doc said all this calmly and then pulls the phone down, the whole time he had been staring at Error, his expression kept changing from one emotion to the next, it was actually very amusing to the glitch.

Error's phone rang, blinking the destroyer of worlds reaches for it and held it up.

"*hey bro. how are ya?" Geno voice came through the other end.

"*i saw ya like two seconds ago brother." Error points out with a laugh, then tries to explain, "and geno. please. please. never try to meet nightmare. i never want my allies and my friends to meet. if they ever turn on me. ya all would be the first targets. so i like to keep my friends and allies separate."

Geno 'tch' loudly, then says to him darkly, "*sure. but i will be doing something. don't think i'll sit back and take this error. he did this without talking to ya beforehand. even if ya view him as some sort of friend. i shall have my revenge."

"*...right... brother." Error says a little unsure, it was strange listening to that deadly tone, Geno's voice had even been glitching slightly- it sounded too much like himself for comfort.

"*okay. take care bro. i'll talk in with ya later." Geno says very sweetly suddenly and puts the phone down.

"*doc. can ya put the word out to the others." Error asks his friend just as sweetly as Geno, "i really don't want to deal with this."

"*can we take revenge?" Doc questions slyly, seeing Error's expression he laughs, "just joking. but if need. we can bring back 'red echo' and mess with nightmare that way."

Error blinks and then thinks for a moment.

"*mmm. nightmare likes to crush anyone new who has similar goals as him." Error mentions in an offhand manner, "if ya start putting the word out like that. then he'll try and find ya."

"*well then." Doc says as he smiles brightly at this news, "we'll be sure to make him regret ever meeting ya."

The glitch sighs heavily, he half wonders why everyone thinks he was insane. He would like them to meet Geno or Doc and see if they still think like that.

"*do ya think i'm gonna let him get away with this?" Error questions sharply, glitching intently by his words, "i would have torn his manor down if not for the soulings! thankfully my crash stopped me and i was able to think better of it. if i hadn't i would have fought nightmare there and then."

The pair fell silent for a few minutes.

"*then let ya family do that for you." Doc requests with a growl, causing Error to blink, it was unusual for Doc to get mad.

"*fresh and geno will do that even if i don't want them to." Error says with a heavy sigh.

"*ya family is not limited to just fresh and geno." Doc said firmly, "our little group has become a tight-knit family over the many years. you included. with this multiverse being as it is. we have to look out for one another. and take revenge on whoever dare crosses us."

Error groans. He had been planning to deal with Nightmare himself... but if he did not do this with his family in tow, then they might end up going for Nightmare without him and get hurt.

"*right. ok. let me deal with my ink revenge. then i'll deal with my nightmare revenge." Error told him darkly, he grins boldly as he thinks of the many ways of getting back that mucky moron.

"*and we can help?" Doc questions him, raising a brow.

"*yeah. ya all can help." Error agrees with a nod, "now then about a clock system that will go off when ink wakes up and notices he is surrounded!"

Doc slowly grins at the idea.

"*you're going with that then. heh. but first. let me check you out." Doc said as he stood and gestured the glitch to follow him.

Error quickly stood... a series of colourful strays appear and out walks Fresh.

"*hiya broski!" Fresh greets with one hand in his pocket and the other one giving him a high-five, Error lightly returns it, "long time no see!"

"*i saw ya ten minutes ago." Error snaps angrily, quickly pulling his hand away when he realized he high-fived his brother.

"*yeah?" Fresh says tilting his skull, his glasses going blank for a moment, "geno is having a meltdown. so he's coming here to see doc."

"*a meltdown!?" Error asks loudly, shock sent a wave of glitches across his bones.

As on cue, a black mist appears; Reaper came into view, with a pouting Geno in his arms- Goth and Raven came running at their father's side. Error stares at his older brother's melting socket in horror.

Geno only melts when his emotions went out of control- and there was an enraged expression on his face...

Soon everyone was talking at once. Error was demanding why Reaper had not bought him sooner between asking if Geno was okay, the two skeleton children were crying and asking loudly if their mama was going to be okay. Reaper was asking Doc to look at his hubby. Geno highly glitching voice was growling out he was going to kill Nightmare. And Fresh was just making noises that sounded like someone talking, but he was just making noises...

"*error said he let us take revenge." Doc's voice broke through the many ranting skeletons, "once he dealt with ink. he's planning to deal with nightmare."

Geno's features swift as his skull turns to his little brother, Reaper sighs with relief when the melting stops.

Noticing the change in the younger ones began to cry louder, demanding hugs. Geno pushes himself out of his lover's arms and bent down to his offspring. The younger he carried, the older he pats on the skull.

"*what kind of revenge are we talking about?" Geno asks shocking everyone with his glitchy voice that could now rival Error's.

Error realize just how important this must be for Geno- he spent years on the sidelines with no way of saving the little brother he loved so much, that now he was able to aid his other 'little brother' he wanted to. Badly.

"*er... nightmare hates when sanses raise up with the same goal us him." Error starts to explain quickly, wanting to keep Geno calm, "so. maybe use that 'red echo' group we made for blue as a cover to get one over on him. if we do a showy display of rivalling him in a fight. he won't be pleased. more so if we do it in front of his brother. dream. there's nothing he hates more than being shown up disgracefully in front of his brother."

There was a lot of mumbling between the skeletons. They seemed to like that idea.

"IF WE ARE GOING TO BE USING THAT 'RED ECHO' GROUP AGAIN!" Tale Papyrus spoke up in excitement, "THEN WHAT ABOUT WE FIND A MORE PERMANENT HOME BASE FOR IT!?"

"*that's a good idea." Fell Sans says with a nod, making Tale beam happily. 

Error even nods. It seems that Red Echo was going to be used for the sole purpose of getting revenge on others while having a smokescreen to conceal their group. 

"*wait. when did ya lot get here?" Error says pointing to the Undertales and Underfell skeletons. Fell's sons bounce into the room, heading for their father Doc- they had grown up with the madness of their adults of was very used to such talks. Soon the children were playing with the two others, getting their mind away from the fact that their mother had almost melted on them.

"*we were here anyway. having lunch." Classic told him from besides Tale, giving him a lazy smile, "got a message from geno. ya brewing. wow. nice one. so. revenge for error. red echo. we're doing that again."

Error blinks when he realizes he was surrounded by his family and friends. The ERROR could not help but smile warmly at them while they plotted revenge against Nightmare.


	11. Ticking Time Bomb

Error grins boldly, he was looking forward to the clock prank more than getting back at Nightmare. Stalking Ink had been fun- he would never admit this out loud. But he thinks his family had noticed, they were smirking at him which time he mentioned Ink's name in a certain way.

He had discovered _when_ Ink goes to bed to sleep finally went to bed- it was normally was when a new original universe was born, after fighting off the Art Blocks- it seems most of his power was spent on these.

The Doodle Sphere was shockingly easy to get to once he had the right gateway, and unlike Error who checks religiously, Ink rarely if ever, checked the flow of traffic. Error wanted to set up a firewall or something, it was just so stupid. The artist should have better security given his line of work. He even asks Fresh about it... that stupid smirk with those glasses read 'Hee-eyy' made him drop the topic.

Error crept through the Doodle Sphere, sneaked through the home of the so-called protector who clearly could not protect himself.

The glitch enters the bedroom, the whole place was messy... he could not stand this- Error was planning to clean this house before he set up his clocks. However there was just so much to do that he needed help, so enlisted the aid of Blueberry and the Papyruses... apart from Honey, to instruct the Sanses and Honey, how to clean and tidy properly.

Soon while he slept deeply upstairs, Ink's home was filled with Error's friends and family, all with cleaning gear. Even Fresh had come, thankfully silent- if the virus had come with music blazing he would have killed him. 

Geno and Reaper, Fell and Doc, had left their offspring with Life. Once everyone was here, Error locked the entrance and exited, no one was coming in or out.

Everyone was creeping around cleaning and tidying the house silently. Oddly enough Error found the whole thing amusing and would not keep the grin off his face. 

Error kept going into Ink's room and watched him sleep, the others just let him.

Ink moans causing Error to freeze- blinking the artist merely stares at his pillow blankly, not noticing the glitch beside his bed.

At first.

With half-open sockets, Ink stares at Error.

"*...Error...?" Ink asks sleepily, giving him a small smile.

"*ya sleeping ink. this is a dream." Error told him with a sweet smile, he leans over and gently strokes his skull, "go deeper into sleep and rest well."

Ink reaches for his hand with his own and turns to bury his face into Error's hand with a surprising stronghold for someone half in dreamland. The glitch felt the artist's teeth lightly graze against his hand. Then Ink gave him a sweeter smile and closes his sockets, his hand loosen and Error wiggles it out of the weak grip.

At last, it was time.

Error turns to the doorway where Reaper was waiting; the destroyer nods to the death bringer. The deadly skeleton grins and vanishes from the doorway, when he returns, everyone was following him into the room. No one made a sound, but a few were trying not to laugh.

Error reaches into the updated subspace, thanks to Doc, and pulls out the first clock and places it beside into Ink's hand then angled it towards his skull. This clock Error made himself under the instruction of Doc;it was black with a red background, yellow numbers and light blue hands. In it's centre was a little camera that was aimed towards Ink's face. 

The others went to the furthest part of the room, settling down the clock on every surface. Slowly they backed out of the room- the reason they had started the furthest so no one would have to climb over the clocks and risk walking the artist.

Once in the hallway, the skeletons split up into pairs, taking different rooms they filled the whole house with clocks. Then they even surrounded the house with them. And kept this up until they had none left.

Erorr let out a snort.

He quickly unlocks the Doodle Sphere for everyone to escape and stayed behind- he needed to be close to triggering the alarm. And he wanted to hear Ink scream with his own ears.

Error had placed his strings everywhere, they were currently acting like spider webs to let him know if Ink got up. He made himself a little nest off into the distances, within Ink's forest and camped out there, watching through a small screen Ink's sleeping form from the clock he had made.

Error could make out Ink's features.

With a mad grin, he clicks a button and a loud ticking noise sounded out from every clock, it was so loud that even Error would even hear it from where he was.

Ink's orbits snap open and he just lay there and stares into nothingness, his eyes displayed green and purple question marks when he notices all the clocks surrounding him, some even been placed upon his body- a slow blink and suddenly exclamation marks appear as he worked out just what he was hearing and seeing.

Ink jerks upright, sending the clocks on top of him flying, and crashing into some other clocks that were on the bed around him- Error clicks the second button.

Every single clock sprang to life, shaking violently as they sounded their alarm. The clocks **buzzed** and _beeped_ and rang.

From his place Error was rolling with laughter, tears ran down his sockets; Ink's expression had been worth the whole thing; it was a shame he could not hear Ink cry out over the noise. Wiping a tear out of his socket, the glitch looks back at the screen- both Ink's eyes were blazing red searching the area.

It was _time_ to go.

Error opens a portal to his home- then right away he goes into a series of different universes in case he was followed and then lastly went to Geno's home.

Everyone was waiting for him with big grins on their jaws, drinks and cake out.

Doc took the device from Error's hands.

"*everyone! we can watch for ourselves how the artist reacted!" Doc told everyone, which lead to a round of cheers and clapping. The party began. 

Error grins and walks towards his beanie bag, where Fresh had taken over- on seeing his older brother come over, he grins and moves slightly, enough room for the ERROR to sit.

Rolling his eyes Error choose to take a chance and sat beside Fresh. Much to his younger brother's delight.

Doc set up the device to be linked to a giant screen, Ink's sleeping face came on- Error felt something in his SOUL twist. He sort of wanted this moment for himself... but that did not make any sense, so pushed that aside and crashed it like a bug.

"*error." Geno's voice came from beside him, "now that ya brewing soon. perhaps its time to take a break from destroying."

"*huh? why?" Error asks clearly confused by this.

"*because ya souling needs ya mana. and it takes a lot to destroy a universe right." Geno points out with a slight frown, "it will be only for two maybe three years. the multiverse won't fall apart during that short time. and if you're anything like me. you're going to be left feeling drained."

"*but ink will keep on making aus." Error said with a heavy sigh, "maybe more so if he notices i'm off duty."

"*broski." Fresh joins in with a grin, he leans against Error, "we're here for ya. remember. if we set up that red echo plan. then we can keep ink busy."

"THAT IS A GOOD IDEA!" Edge spoke up, smirking as he looks around at everyone, "WE CAN USE THIS RED ECHO! WHENEVER ERROR NEEDS A BREAK!"

"*i see." Fell said with a nod, "in other words. we don't have to use this name solely for pranks. but when error needs a break. we can keep the protector and his gang busy."

"*that seems like it would work." Doc says with a smile, most of the Sanses and Papyruses nod.

"*didn't ya someone mention getting a hq for our red echo club?" Classic Sans says with a smile, "we have to make a name for ourselves. any ideas on what our group should be able?"

"STICK TO US WANTING TO TAKE OVER THE MULTIVERSE!" Tale says with a nod.

"GET SOME OTHER MEMBERS!" Edge speaks up darkly, "NOT TO JOIN OUR MAIN GROUP! BUT FOR UNDERLINGS! WE CAN BUILD AN ARMY!"

"that's gonna take time and energy." Honey said with a sigh, "and what kind of monsters will want to join us?"

"*sanses that already know about the multiverse." Doc thought out loud, humming to himself, "ones who had enough of their universes resets. but also strong."

"*so like those that nightmare has?" Fell asks with a deep frown, "they are strong but completely insane."

"*i think ya all insane." Error adds making them all stares, "what? ya are!"

"*perhaps ones that fear error!" Geno said with a mad grin, "with a promise he won't touch their universe."

"THAT MIGHT WORK!" Blueberry says loudly in delight, "ERROR HAS THAT LIST OF AUS THAT HE WILL NOT TOUCH UNTIL 'THE END'!"

"*i like chocolate milk." Error told his group of friend, who all stare at him with amused expressions, "got ya all to stop thinking about this topic. right? this is meant to be a party."

A few laughs, another coughed.

"*we got a lot of work to do bro!" Fresh told Error with a wide grin, "and i'll be checking in every now and then. ya know. to make sure ya ain't doing anything ya shouldn't be."

"*so its official." Reaper says in a low deadly voice, "error's break starts today!"

"*wait!" Geno's voice carries over the skeletons and all turned to stare at him, they wait for him to continue, "i have a better idea. just remembered something interesting."


	12. The Red Echo Family

Error's little group of friends had become calling each other 'The Family' and their family name was 'Red Echo'.

Like most things, this started off as a joke but soon became serious. The joke went further as the other started calling each other brothers. And the thing that made Error laugh out loud, they began calling Geno 'The Don'.

With how Geno runs the family it hardly came as a surprise to Error that his older brother got this nickname. Reaper found it highly amusing as well and would mumble it under his breath whenever Geno got carried away with something.

Of course, his 'mission' set by 'The Don' was about to start.

Error frowns deeply- Geno had just explained that there was more to it then taking a break for two years while he brewed.

After comes the raising of the shins to skeletons.

That would take years.

Error liked the idea of having offspring but not liking the idea of taking so much time off work.

Geno then came up with an evil idea: "*why not have nightmare brew?"

To which Fresh agrees to make Error wonder how long they had been thinking about this.

The virus spoke up and went on to point out that when Nightmare agreed upon their deal, it was only for a universe and not brewing shins.

Doc explains that this was possible. Up to a certain time, soulings could be changed over to their other parent. And Error was not showing any signs of fossils under his ribs, meaning he still had time to transfer them over to Nightmare.

Error would carry on working until they had brewed and then raise them himself alongside his family, who would be able to help out when it went to work.

Error liked the idea.

He had seen it in action with Geno and Reaper's sons and with Fell and Doc's sons.

It was Classic Sans who came along and points out some things Error had mentioned to them- the thing about Nightmare wanting to compete against Dream, even if he would never admit it- they would use this against the mucky skeleton if he refuses to take over from Error.

This would also give the family time to set up revenge with the Red Echo, as well the universe Error would find and set up, for them to use as an HQ. Because once Nightmare had finished brewing, there was going to be hell to pay.

Error felt a little uncomfortable.

"*ready bro?" Fresh asks with a creepy grin, this was his debut with Error, they had never shown themselves together to anyone other than The Family.

Fresh was one of the powerhouses in the multiverse, however, he was seen as a loner who never took sides or allied himself with anyone. For Fresh to show himself backing Error up, meant a great deal and he knew that even the Nightmare's loyal followers had spies; meaning this was going to be told through the worlds.

"*ready?" Error answers with a nod, he raises a hand and tries to open a portal to Nightmare's manor and found that it opened.

The pair walks through.

It was Error's bedroom Nightmare had set up for him. It was completely white. Everything was painted white. Nightmare did this in hopes that Error would stay longer with them, even become a part of his group.

However, in the Anti-Void there was no true light source, no shadows could be cast. There was just nothing, with no textures.

Here the light source that made shadows in places. And with the different items in the bed being made of different things, one would see the difference in tones and shades.

Error moves forward, heading towards the door with Fresh close at his heels.

Error was glad the Nightmare still had it set up for him to be able to use his portals. It meant he did not need to go through all that wind and rain, and the lookout would have seen Fresh marching with him.

Fresh had told Error that Nightmare was unable to sense the virus's presence- so they still had that going for them; Nightmare would know that Error was in the house by now.

The glitch brothers hurry down the hallways, heading for the place where Error knew the Gloom and Doom Boys along with their 'King' would be this time of day- the movie room.

Error came to the double doors and pushes against him with enough strength to make them go slamming into the walls.

Nightmare and Killer were the only two that did not jump up.

"*THE HELL!" Cherry scream from his place in Blood Orange's arms.

"*oh hi error." Horror calls out, putting away his axe.

Someone stops the movie that was playing on a large screen... it looked like it was a cartoon...

"*it was a dare." Dust says with a laugh when he notices Error's gaze at the screen.

"*whatever. nightmare i want to talk to ya." Error shouts for everyone to hear, when he sees Nightmare start to stand he raise a hand, "in front of everyone."

There was a few 'ooohh's from the skeletons.

"*mama and papa are fight~ing." Red Rum says in a low voice, but loud enough for them to hear- this got a few snickers.

"*all of ya know i'm carrying soulings." Error says loudly, a few nod and Nightmare growls, "well i decided that i am not gonna brew."

Nightmare stood from his seat, his muck began to pour from his bones and clothes as his rage stirred up. The four thick tentacles rose up from behind him, all wiggling wildly, making sludgy wet noises.

"*nightmare will be the one to brew!" Error announced firmly, staring at his ally straight in the socket, daring him to challenge him on this.

"*now error we agre-" Nightmare began but was cut up.

"*no broski." Fresh spoke up from his hidden place behind Error's back, "my bro error agreed to give ya a universe." The pure fear that entered the skeletons when they saw the colourful 90s nightmare, gave Nightmare a huge powerup, "and ya would give him a nightmare in return. there was no talk of any brewing."

Nightmare stares between Error and Fresh trying to determine whether or not the glitch was infected.

"*i'm fine. fresh wouldn't infect me." Error told him with a grin, "or rather he can't. right?"

"*nope!" Fresh says cheerfully, which would not be so bad, if not for the fact that his glasses held no text since he arrived. A Fresh with no text spelt bad times ahead.

"*so. you want me to brew?" Nightmare growls out, his socket shifts towards Fresh then back to Error.

"*i think i made myself clear." Error told him, his grin becoming more maddening, "the more i thought about it. the more i realized what i great disservice ya has been done to me."

"*sorry but i have not got the time to brew." Nightmare explains with a scowl, "i am very busy."

"*so am i!" Error hisses, his voice glitched badly and static echoed throughout the room, "i will raise the shins to skeletons. however. brewing will put me at a great disadvantage!"

"*listen nighty." Fresh spoke up, his voice flat and dry, "ya gonna brew my bro's shins. and ya gonna like it."

"*you can not tell me what to do!" Nightmare hisses darkly at them, his tentacles beat the walls and floor around him, those close dash out of reach of him.

"*nightmare. think about this." Error begins his voice recovering slightly, "ya went to prove yourself greater than ya brother right?" there was a small nod, "then if ya brew at the same time. you can a chance to prove yourself superior to him in this."

Nightmare's four tentacles slowing down until they pause and ooze away behind him, he was clearly thinking deeply over this matter.

"*i'll take the shins when they done." Error quickly adds, "ya won't have to raise them. also dream will be out of action until he has finished. why not take this time to have a bit of a break. and plan some things for when ya make a come back."

Nightmare rubs his chin as he ponders over the matter.

"*and ya got your boys. they can care for ya. if i'm suddenly attacked. i have no one to call for help to." Error goes on to say, feeling his SOUL suddenly pulse.

He realizes that he did not want to let go, but he also knew that if he did not do his job, the multiverse would slow up and his offspring might not even have a chance at life. And it was true, lots of monsters would attack Error on sight.

Nightmare sighs heavily, "*i shall do it." he then glances towards Fresh, "i never thought you have other allies other than me."

"*have you heard of the term. keep your friends close and your enemies closer." Error asks with a grin, "besides from ink. fresh in my enemies. thankfully he is very agreeable."

"*yeah. i'm down with help out my old broski!" Fresh says grinning at them, the glasses were still blank; he leans over and held up his hand and sure enough, Error gave him a five high.

Which pleased Fresh greatly, he did not think his brother would give him a five high in front of his friends.

Nightmare nods towards Professor and Killer to follow, then waves Error and Fresh to come to him.

"*oh!" Fresh says making them all stop, his glasses read 'oh yeah!', "and just to be sure ya care for my future nephews. here's some lit' friends to keep an eye on ya."

Fresh clicks his fingers and colourful smoke filled the air behind him, making everyone step back when it covered the room, washes over them. When it cleared, there stood four infected Sanses. A Fell Sans. A Classic Sans. A Swap Sans. And a Swap Fell Sans. All going total radical is their tight new colourful clothes. And all had weird grins, strange purple wisps came from behind the glasses they wore.

Error grins at his brother, it was the first time he had seen Nightmare so worried- even the time he almost died, he did not look worried.

Error began to walk. This broke Nightmare out of his trance and follows.

Error understood this needed to be done. Just this once, if this had been planned better Error would have liked the have been the one to brew.

Glitching wildly Error felt a hand on his shoulder, he glances to see Fresh there- yes this really needed to be done. Geno always knew what was the right thing to do. 


End file.
